


business casual

by lisbethsalamanders



Series: you anchor me [4]
Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, mild alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbethsalamanders/pseuds/lisbethsalamanders
Summary: Donna and Cameron... entertain themselves during a particularly dull meeting.





	business casual

**Author's Note:**

> so my camxdonna fics are officially a series now, because my parallel timeline where they fall in love is deeply important to me and must be shared. so this makes lots more sense if you read the others first, but you don't absolutely have to, this can be enjoyed as a oneshot, too.
> 
> shoutout to the anon who saw my headcanon on tumblr about camxdonna having a quickie during a meeting and gave me THE MOST INCREDIBLE title in the history of the universe, so this one's for you bb.

The meeting was Diane’s concoction. She’d found some potential partner with decent ideas who, upon further research, wouldn’t fit in with Mutiny at all. But the lunch was already set, and it was a chance for some networking even if they wouldn’t readily be working together. So they’d go through with it, get a free lunch, then gently turn them down a few days later with hopefully no bad blood between the companies.

But Cameron cannot seem to stop yawning. She is, mid-entree, on her second whiskey neat and jiggling her foot against Donna’s ankle. Diane and Donna handle the small talk well, letting Cameron be her unpredictable genius self, but Donna’s having a more and more difficult time concealing her own boredom. The men from this company (she keeps forgetting exactly what they do, app design? Something with credit cards? It will just not stick in her brain) are genial enough but there’s only so much chit chat she can take in one sitting. Maybe she can fake an emergency, get them out of here before coffee so they can head back to the office, maybe even get out of there before sundown. 

Her plan to announce a forgotten doctor’s appointment or fake a heart attack is only an eighth formed when she nearly chokes on her gin and tonic. Cameron, previously content to listlessly knock her sneakered foot against Donna’s bare shin, is now moving that foot up the inside of her leg. 

With the most imperceptible turn of her head, she stares Cameron down. _Are we really going there right now? Really?_ Cameron stares back, a smile forming, and raises an eyebrow. She knows their language of gestures at this point, they’ve had months of practice. Diane knows, Bos knows, hell, her kids have figured it out, but she’s made the decision to keep the more personal facets of their relationship pretty quiet lest any disgruntled outsiders looking for a way to tear down a fledgling company headed by two women want to use it as ammo. It’s a smart move, she’s confident of that.

But maybe it’s the gin or the pointlessness of the afternoon, or probably just how no one knows exactly how to get her from zero to sixty with a smile and a nudge like Cameron Howe, but she glances first at the table, back to Cameron, then bites her lip and shrugs. This is _entirely_ unprofessional, she thinks helplessly as the tips of Cameron’s fingers find their way to the inside of her thigh. Possibly disastrous, her brain berates as she spreads her legs and clenches her fists.

Only a few torturous moments of Cameron’s tiptoeing fingers and her own breathing becoming more and more labored pass before she can’t stand it any longer. She waits for a break in the conversation then stands, nearly knocking her chair over. “Cameron, do you mind if we speak privately?” 

Cameron smiles at the table before taking her napkin daintily from her lap and placing it next to her plate. “Sure, Donna. Business talk, you guys get it.” She stands and Donna follows her, clutching her purse to her shoulder, to the ladies room.

The bathroom is ivory and upscale, the kind that makes her glad they’re not paying for lunch. Before she can even look to make sure they’re alone, Cameron is shoving her backwards into a stall and pushing her skirt up around her hips.

“Diane’s gonna kill us,” Donna gasps between bruising kisses, hands grabbing at the soft skin beneath Cameron’s shirt. “They’ll figure out what’s going on, they’ll -”

With a well placed nip behind her left ear (making Donna’s knees weak and she actually feels herself _throb_ ), Cameron hisses, “I don’t care.” And she drops to her knees.

Hitching Donna’s leg up, Cameron places the center of one high heel directly onto her shoulder. Donna reaches down to grab the dark roots of her scalp and their eyes meet. Donna groans at the sight of Cameron, her Cameron, kneeling on a public bathroom floor, mouth slathered in Donna’s rose lipstick and a blaze of such pure lust in her eyes that Donna nearly loses her balance. It’s filthy and so, so unbelievably hot.

Not breaking the gaze, Cameron shoves the soaked white lace of Donna’s underwear aside and growls, “Don’t fall. Or scream.” And then she’s grabbing Donna’s ass with both hands and her mouth is white hot and Donna’s head knocks back against the tiles. 

The tiny part of her brain that’s not crowded with the drag of Cameron’s tongue against her clit is secretly hoping someone walks in on them. That spontaneous, irrational part of her that Cameron wakes up wants to make a scene, to scandalize some poor stranger who will never, ever have a lover who makes them feel the way Cameron makes her: like she’s been zapped by lightning, like she’s wide awake and in the best sort of dream at the same time, like her heart, brain, and body are connected in a way they’ve never been before.

But she’s good, she’s quiet, biting down hard on her lip to keep from crying out as Cameron licks down her labia and her teeth pull against the soft, sensitive skin. Her hips must’ve jolted in a way even she didn’t notice but Cameron does, she always does, so the teeth come back out, scraping against her clit and it’s almost, almost too much but the little soothing licks that come right after make it perfect, make her close her eyes tight and knead desperately at Cameron’s scalp. She was so ready before they even left the table that she only needs a little push, a little more.

Cameron’s short nails dig into her ass as she gives it a squeeze before removing one hand and, holding it tight to her raised thigh, rubbing at Donna's tender, swollen entrance with her thumb, knowing full well that this (with a few more kitten licks against her clit, god she’s good at this) will push Donna over the edge and it does, spectacularly. She slumps forward, fireworks exploding, and hears herself whimpering as she spasms and liquid rushes down her thigh followed exquisitely by Cameron’s tongue lapping it up. 

It’s nearly a full minute before Cameron’s able to gently take hold of Donna’s ankle and and lower her foot to the ground, making certain she’s steady before pulling Donna’s skirt back down and standing up. All forcefulness gone from her features, Cameron grins widely and opens the stall door, pulling Donna back out into the real world. 

The mirror shows two wild-eyed monsters with flushed, lipstick streaked faces and electric-shock hair. The vision is so bizarre that Donna can’t help but burst out laughing, burying her face in Cameron’s shoulder. Giggling weakly, they pull paper towels from the machines, wetting them to rub the mess from each other’s faces. “How fast do you think we can make the rest of this stupid meeting go?” Donna asks, still hiccuping with laughter, plucking foundation and lipstick from her purse and applying a haphazard coat of both.

“Well, we’re ladies, so we probably don’t want dessert.” Cameron leans back against the sink. “You’re still in a rush after that?”

“Maybe.” Donna says, fixing the line of her lip with her finger. Opening the door, she turns back to Cameron with a wink. “Since I’m in the mood to return the favor in the car.”


End file.
